


Let Him Have Cake!

by FancyProfessor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Mycroft, cake!croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyProfessor/pseuds/FancyProfessor
Summary: Mycroft had always had an predilection for desserts, who knew cake was his favorite for reasons other than eating?Each chapter will be a different type of cake as Mycroft experiments through them.
Relationships: Cake/Mycroft Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Let Him Have Cake!

It had started as something simple. Something easy. Something that even a child could make. Not that there were children involved…at least not fully formed ones.

Mycroft had to shake the thought from his head. From his mind. Tried to banish the thought of how good the cake tasted. How good the cake smelled. How good the cake _looked_.

He’d walked by the cake sitting on his dining room table seventeen times that day, four of which were in the past hour. It wasn’t that he was hungry, no. If he’d been hungry he could have eaten it. Could have had his slice, or slices. After all, he made it. The only thing holding him back was himself. Himself, and more than a heaping amount of shame that came with the idea of shoving one’s genitals into a dessert.

He scrubbed his hands over his face, letting out a low groan as he cursed himself and the idea that had been stuck in his head for days. The idea that had caused him to bake an entire vanilla cake with decadent marshmallow frosting for the sole purpose of achieving momentary basal bliss.

It was deplorable. It was revolting. It was disgusting.

And yet he found his fingers covered in frosting, one hand quick to undue his belt and slide his trousers down. It took nearly thirty minutes to bake and less than thirty seconds to be spread over his already leaking member. A whimper escaped his lips, and he was already lost. The icing was sticky, requiring him to add more, and as he began to stroke the whimpers turned into further sounds of pleasure.

Lost in the pure bliss of the moment he forgot what he’d been worried about. Forgot why he’d resisted, and he succumbed to stroking faster letting the heat in his stomach grow until it was a white hot flash, shooting through his entirety and exiting between his curled fingers.

He stood, hunched over his dining room table, panting as he admired the shiny new pearls on the cake. Pulling back he tried to collect himself, glad that he’d managed to restrain himself until he was in his own home. His cleaner hand ran through his hair as he stepped out of his trousers, leaving the mess in his wake as he left to clean himself up.


End file.
